


Jojo F/GO reader inserts.

by heartofastar



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: not accepting requests, im not good at that kind of thing lol
Relationships: Illuso (JoJo)/Reader, Pannacotta Fugo/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. fugo

A drop of water.  
Her dull eyes open and the calmness of the forest is gone because what being wouldn't panic, being faced with a Berserker? Aside from a Master or another Servant of course-  
Sharp teeth.  
A sigh.  
And a summoning-  
The tiny girl with the gigantic sword leans forward, and in a barely audible voice, whispers-  
"Are you my Master?"

Your madness-fraught eyes search the crimson eyes of the man in front of you, drifting to his Command Seals. He doesn't flinch, staring straight at you---  
Ah, this man- no, boy. Now that you look closer, you can see his vulnerability cloaked cleverly behind a veil of anger and violence. He is definitely a good fit, though. You can tell from his too-clever eyes- when you were alive, you dabbled in strategy too- but you can't access that information anymore, locked behind the walls of Madness Enhancement.  
You can remember a time when you were level-headed and cautious, but that was what lead to your death- overanalyzing things-  
As you died, they say you went mad. That the strategist-warlord shook their fist toward the heavens and cried out to please give them another chance, that they would do better next time, that all they would do was destroy without thinking-

You wonder if that was why you were summoned. The boy- your Master- Pannacotta Fugo, he called himself- he has anger issues. Not good, for the Master of a Berserker. Your mind is twisted and broken with the passage of time, but you know that you must protect this boy-  
but he is the same age as you?  
your body, at least.  
And you care for him, in your strange little mad ways.  
Your mind is broken apart, and keeps holding onto different information, and your thoughts are not connected.  
Still, you wonder...  
...  
Such things aren't good for a machine who is only good at killing to think about.


	2. fugo (2)

He tells her to fight.  
She follows and destroys.  
It is a set partnership.

She is confused when he hugs her and breaks down, telling her about his parents and their neglect.  
It is at that moment she resolves to protect him with her soul, and not just her small body.  
How else would she, who cannot understand the human mind anymore, help her poor neglected Master?

she does not dream that she has already saved him, that he is already happy. she does not deserve her beautiful master with the pale hair and crimson eyes.

he is beautiful because of his suffering, beautifully broken.

disgusting, her mind calls it. why would she look at anyone and see that? being broken is not a good thing.  
her untwisted mind, at least, would believe that.

.

"do not miss me," she breathes when their time together comes to an end. for a few moments, at the end of her second life, she is able to shake off the madness pursuing her. she smiles. caresses his cheek. "my darling master, pannacotta. please, live. ah, but why am i saying this...? there is no way that i would have to worry about that first thing-"

he kisses her, desperate and soft.


	3. illuso

no.  
no- fate could not have been so cruel to you- to give you him as your final obstacle-  
caster stared at assassin, her face full of longing and sadness.  
he stared back.  
they know what must be done.  
he steps out of the mirror.

.  
.  
.

tears- but no, there are none.  
she cannot cry, cannot cry-  
her gloved hand reaches for the grail.  
"thank you for granting my wish. it was in the cruelest way, though..."

her hand clenches around the grail.  
"caster?" her master's voice.  
"sorry, master."

a singularity is created.


	4. illuso (2)

The Saber class. Known for their morals and pride.

Summoned by a hitman, of all people.

(This has happened before- and many, many times. Artoria will not forget-)

The Servant sits beside their mirror-bearing Master, quiet and observing. Her cold metal blade was withdrawn, for the time being.

What is your wish, she wonders. To participate in this war is to accept death- to believe 'I am strong enough. I can beat all those accomplished mages in battle.'

'I am underhanded enough.'

She wrinkles her nose. No, this is not something she wants to think about. Her morals prevent her from doing those heinous things, so unless he uses a Command Spell, she will resist those orders to the end. Anything else, though, she will do her her Master.  
After all, is that not a Servant's place?

He turns, sees the deep weariness in her eyes.

Can even hitmen feel sympathy? she asks herself.

A quiet order, and she moves forward to the kill.


End file.
